Unforeseen Circumstances
by HawthornWild27810
Summary: Life was simple for Toshiro Hitsugaya. Kill Hollows. Do paperwork. Hang out with Karin. Repeat. That was until strange things started to happen to him, especially around Karin. It seemed that the universe was playing some sort of trick on him...


**_This has been siting on my comp. for some time now. Just wanted to share. I wrote this with them being young adults in mind. _**

**_So just to clarify, Karin is around 16-18 years old. _**

**_With Toshiro, just imagined that he had a belated growth spurt and now is the sexy beast he should be. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Bleach affiliates._**

Unforeseen Circumstances: Part 1

Finally, after 5 long-years of Ichigo Kurosaki saving the world, the universe decided to bestow a gift of unforeseen circumstances for the grumpy savior. Comeuppance. He may be a hero in Soul Society, but in world of the living, Ichigo was a college student that missed too much school and was on the verge of flunking.

Thus, the captains stepped in to shoulder some of the duties of protecting his beloved hometown. It was the least they could do for the man that saved the world and their asses.

Twice.

Of course, this lead to some more unforeseen circumstances, but for Toshiro Hitsugaya instead.

The poor guy never saw it coming.

* * *

The first time that it happened to Toshiro, it took him by complete surprise.

He was doing his routinely patrol of Karakura Town and was sitting at his usual perch, a metal fence by the soccer field, keeping one eye on his 'cell phone' and another on Karin Kurosaki. It was nothing he hadn't seen before: Karin, Karakura Town's most skilled athlete, schooling her classmates in the art of soccer.

As the sun slowly descended in the horizon, Toshiro watched them play. Their legs sprinting across the field, chasing the elusive soccer ball from one end to another, occasionally peppered with angry shouts from Karin.

And suddenly, amidst this very normal scene, a very abnormal thing happened. For one split second, all Toshiro saw was Karin.

Karin had just scored a goal, and the waning sunlight had caught her silky hair, making it shine. It also illuminated her onyx eyes, which glittered in happiness and triumph. But that didn't take away from the broad smile that seldom graces her face.

She was so beautiful in that moment, that it took Toshiro's breath away.

A funny feeling burst in his stomach, one that warmed him to his toes and caused his heart pound faster in his chest.

And then as suddenly as the feeling came it was gone, leaving Toshiro to blink owlishly at Karin.

But before he had time to ponder on this abnormal occurrence, his Hollow detector rang. Slipping back into a more comfortable mind set, where nothing strange caused funny fireworks in his stomach, the Captain of the 10th Division took off without a glance back.

* * *

A week passed before it happened again.

This time, Toshiro was helping Karin with her homework. It's good to be a genius.

Toshiro had just finished explaining what momentum's role is in vectors and yes, that it is necessary for her to understand the homework before he does it for her.

"Since velocity is a vector quantity and mass is a scalar quantity, momentum's vector nature is dependent on the vector properties of the object's velocity…", the captain slowly explained.

It was then that Toshiro noticed Karin's hands.

Karin had beautiful hands. They were slim and graceful, but strong all the same. Her long slim fingers wrapped around a pencil, making whimsical doodles on the physics worksheet.

Toshiro stared in obvious shock, his lecture trailed off midway.

He suddenly wondered what it would feel like to have those hands in his hands, or in his hair, or maybe even stroking their way down his chest, soft touches that would taunt and tease and drive him crazy until finally -

"Toshiro? Are you alright?"

"Eh?" Toshiro said, snapping out of his daze. He looked over at Karin, who was watching him with her brows furrowed. Then he glanced back at her hands.

Her hands looked perfectly normal.

"Um…I'm fine. Just thinking about…uh…paperwork," he lied awkwardly, and set about finishing his lesson, quite confused and determinedly not looking at Karin.

* * *

Just two days later, Toshiro found himself yet again entranced by Karin.

This time it was because Karin was yelling at her cowering soccer team. It was half-time and the Karakura Lions were down by two.

She was _extremely_ furious, especially after the team told her that they were depending on her to make up the points and score the winning goal. That just set off another rant about how they were cowards and how idiotic it was to assume that she would save the game. And that if they don't start playing like their lives are on the line, then heads are going to roll.

But Toshiro didn't register the throbbing veins or the various and _creative_ death threats; he couldn't help but notice how exercise (and maybe anger) gave Karin a healthy flush.

Much like how he couldn't help but notice how pink and soft her lips looked as she ranted and raved. They looked so sweet, alluring, and impossibly kissable.

As Toshiro stared, his mind began imagine a scenario in which he walked up to the still yelling Karin, grabbed the back of her head and planted a hard kiss right on those soft pink lips until the fiery girl wasn't yelling but _moaning _and –

"– did you get that, Captain? _Captain?_ _CAPTAIN_!"

Toshiro jerked up. "_What_?" he snapped irritably, coming out of his daydream to find Matsumoto grinning at him.

"Now, what on earth were you thinking about that had you so distracted?" Matsumoto demanded, smirking. Those eagle eyes miss nothing. "It wouldn't be a certain Kurosaki girl…"

Toshiro had to stifle a groan at being caught. "I don't know what you're raving on about…" he muttered, and quickly slipped away before his lieutenant could get more out of him.

* * *

That night, Toshiro was sitting on Karin's bed, waiting for her to finish her shower so he could quickly congratulate her on winning the game and begin his rounds. This was routine that worked out for both of them. Karin gets to discuss the pros and cons of the game with a famed strategist and Toshiro gets to show off his vastly improved soccer 'expertise'.

But Toshiro couldn't focus on soccer; he was too busy pondering the changes in his feelings for the human girl. For some time, strange feelings had sprung up whenever he was around Karin, feelings that he couldn't believe was happening. He was way too old for this!

And these feelings were getting all the more frequent and intense.

Take for example, the kissing fantasy he had earlier. He couldn't_ possibly _had wanted to kiss Karin, right? They were practically brothers, if you ignored the fact that Karin was a girl. A girl that had breasts and smooth lean legs that could wrap themselves…

Toshrio jerked himself out of his train of thought.

This could not be happening! He must be sick. Right! He was infected by some sort of human malady and required medical attention immediately. With that resolve, Toshiro stood up and determinedly made his way to his escape…er…window.

He was halfway out the window when he heard the door creak open.

"Toshiro, you're leaving already?"

"Um, yeah," Toshiro heard himself say, "I'm not feeling too well, so I'm just going to do my rounds before heading back."

As if on cue, he heard her feet patter across the room and then small strong hands griped him arms stopping him in his tracks.

"You're sick? Let Pops take a look at you! He might be bat-shit crazy but he _is_ a doctor!" Karin exclaimed, all the while tugging him away from the window.

Toshiro closed his eyes and slowly turned to face her, bracing himself for…_something_.

"It really isn't anything…" he started.

"You're dead!" Karin interjected, "If someone dead isn't feeling well then its serious!" She even gave him a little shake as if that would punctuate how grave this situation is.

"That is the most ridiculous reasoning I've ever heard!" Toshiro snapped, opening his eyes and rolling them before settling on Karin. "I've told you a thousand times that it's…rude to…just…assume…wow…"

Toshiro's admittedly huffed up indignation faded as he got a good look at Karin. He had seen Karin in her pajamas before and it never registered to him as anything but comfortable sleepwear.

But now, combined with his new feelings, seeing Karin in her baggy soccer jersey that hangs off one shoulder and her _short_ black shorts did funny things to his body. Mostly to his heart.

His eyes roamed up and down; taking in her toned legs that seem to be miles long, her slim waist that would fit perfectly in his hands and her willowy arms that he would find just to be as smooth as he imagined.

And Karin was glaring at him. His addled brain then recalled that she doesn't take too well at being called ridiculous.

Toshiro raised his arms and rested them lightly on her shoulders. And a shiver raced down his spine when his hand met her bare shoulder.

The hammering of his heart and the fireworks in his stomach were back, and somehow Toshiro knew that this time he wasn't going to snap out of it. Whatever change had been occurring in his feelings for Karin was here to stay.

Toshiro suddenly realized that Karin was yelling at him.

"- why do you have to be so _pig-headed_!" the onyx eyed girl seethed. "Do you know if even Shinigami can get sick? No? Then would it hurt to check with someone who familiar with Soul Society and is trained in medicine? Someone like, _oh, I don't know_, my dad?"

The Captain of the 10th Division barely heard this rant. All he could see was that Karin was breathtaking when she was mad. His thumb started to make small circles on her shoulder as he relished in the silky span of skin that was exposed.

"-but if you think that you would know more than someone that went medical school and has years of experience then be my guest! Why don't you get off your high-horse and _shove it_ as far up-"

"I'll go." Toshiro interrupted, eyes never leaving that soft expanse of skin.

"up…up…wait, what?"

"I'll go." Toshiro repeated, while fighting the rising heat that was consuming his body. He wasn't sure that it was an actual fever or it was because he's standing too close to her.

Karin's eyebrows shot up at how easy he submitted. It usually takes a small army and a few sedatives to get _any_ boy to be checked out by a doctor, let alone by her _dad_. She knows this because Ichigo had made it painfully clear that any man to go to a doctor for anything less than SARS is a sissy.

Okay, now she was worried.

Karin lifted her hand and rested it against the Shinigamu's forehead. Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh.

An actual indication of weakness? Now she was _very worried._

"This really might be serious!" Karin mumbled more to herself. "Come on Toshiro, let's get you looked at."

She grabbed his hand and marched towards the door, still a little surprised that she wasn't dragging him. Karin shot him discreet glance and was more than shocked to see that he was staring with half-lidded eyes at their joined hands.

Quickly, she returned her gaze to the front and had to make a quick sharp turn to avoid colliding with the door.

Toshiro didn't even notice the erratic detour.

Karin wrinkled her nose, something wasn't right here.

With that thought in mind, she picked up the pace.

* * *

**The End?**

**Not. :p**

**Til' the next chapter! Ta Ta for now!**


End file.
